


What Remains

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-12
Updated: 2005-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: The comfort after the pain - sequel to Get Out.





	What Remains

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Lance was the first one awake. After checking to see that Alex was still fully asleep, he hissed at his partner.

 

"Chris." He paused. "Chris." Lance paused again. "Christian."

 

One eye crept open in Chris' sleepy face. "What is it?" he whispered.

 

"I don't think we should leave Alex alone for a few days."

 

Alex stirred a little but remained asleep. Chris opened his other eye.

 

"Do you think he'll try to hurt himself? Or that Mulder will come back?"

 

"No. Neither one. But you know he's been pining after Mulder for years. There were some really strong feelings there that Mulder betrayed last night. I don't want him to feel like everyone is like that."

 

"Lance, he knows us. He knows we're not like that."

 

"Yeah. But it never hurts to have a friend around."

 

"We have jobs to do."

 

"We can take turns."

 

Chris looked down at the assassin between them and back up at his partner. "You're a good man, Lance Fisher."

 

Chris' lips met Lance's over Alex's sleeping head, making soft, wet sounds as they touched and parted. Lance moaned softly and shifted. Chris' hand settled on Lance's shoulder and drifted down the arm to Lance's hand, which lifted and moved to Alex's hip.

 

Alex stirred, instinctively pressing his morning erection into Chris' thigh. Chris stroked Alex's ear until he groaned and stretched, blinking blearily awake.

 

Chris pulled his mouth from Lance's to press a kiss to Alex's warm forehead.

 

Still a little confused from sleep, Alex gasped at fingers tweaking his nipple and a leg rubbing into his ass. A hand closed around his cock, and Chris moved down to lick Alex's chest.

 

Chris sucked a nipple into his mouth, and Lance whispered, deep and breathy, into Alex's ear.

 

"What would you like us to do, Alex?"

 

Chris suckled, and Alex moaned in response.

 

Lance touched Chris' face. Chris became motionless.

 

"Alex?"

 

Alex thrust into the fist surrounding his cock. "Fuck me," he rasped. "Hard and fast and dirty. Just take me."

 

Lance licked the knob of bone behind Alex's ear. "You deserve better than to be used. How about slow - and deep?"

 

"Mulder...."

 

Chris lapped at Alex's jaw. "Mulder is worthless. You deserve more. Let us show you what you mean to us."

 

"Want Mulder...." Alex's eyes closed, and a furrow formed across the bridge of his nose before he turned to bury his face in the pillow.

 

Lance's eyes locked with Chris'. "Okay. But later. Now you have us. All right?" Lance's hand moved to rub soothingly over Alex's stomach.

 

Chris moved up to nuzzle at Alex's neck, not lustfully, but as comfort. Alex turned and responded, intercepting Chris' mouth with his own and changing the mood back to sexual.

 

Hands roamed over bodies, the almost translucent pale of Lance's skin a sharp contrast to the golden tan of Alex's and the caramel latte tone of Chris'. Alex wiggled back and up, pressing his ass into Lance's groin so that the hot erection nestled in the natural crevice.

 

Lance's hips pumped involuntarily, friction heating both of them. Alex kissed Chris while Lance's lips played over the sensitive skin at the back of his neck. Alex leaned back into Lance's warm body and pulled Chris with him.

 

Chris presented his hand for Lance to squeeze lube onto when Lance tapped it with the tube. Alex, lying on his side, raised his leg to give Chris access. Slick fingers pressed and probed, spreading lubricant over and into him. Alex's stomach began to flutter and tighten as Chris readied Alex's ass for Lance, who had moved to suckle Alex's earlobe as clever fingers pinched and rolled Alex's nipples.

 

Alex moaned, arching into sensation. Chris broke away from the kiss to move down and blow warm air across Alex's cock before drawing it into his mouth. Alex thrust forward, leaving room for Chris to clumsily roll the condom onto his partner, fingers still slick with lube.

 

Lance groaned, holding Alex tightly to his chest. Chris guided them together, and all three groaned as Lance sank deep - two from the feeling, and one from the sound of their pleasure.

 

Lance rolled onto his back, drawing Alex on top of him and paring Alex's legs with his knees. Lance held him there, moving in tiny pulses in and out of Alex's body.

 

Alex panted, and his head lolled back onto Lance's shoulder, exposing his vulnerable throat.

 

Chris moved between Lance's legs, causing Alex to spread even further. Alex moaned again, secure in his safety, yet aroused by his own vulnerability.

 

Lance pressed deeper into Alex, sucking a bruise into being on Alex's neck. Chris slowly licked a wet stripe up Alex's cock. Alex groaned, his hands moving restlessly up and down Lance's sides and tangling in the loose ends of Chris' cornrows. His hips rolled and bucked until Lance wrapped his arms around Alex like a vise to hold him still.

 

"Slow - and deep, baby," Lance reminded.

 

Alex mewled with need. Chris crawled up, bracing his arms on either side of them. The tip of his hard cock brushed against Alex's balls, and the jade green eyes fluttered as if about to open. Goosebumps sprang up on Alex's arms and chest. Chris lowered his chest to suck the other side of Alex's neck.

 

Alex wiggled, feeling the cock inside him press and rub that spot that made him see sparks, and the cock outside him moved against then under his sensitive scrotum to press against his perineum. The question flitted into Alex's mind of what it would feel like to have both of them inside at once.

 

He stretched his neck, feeling tense all over.

 

The thought wouldn't leave. He wanted more.

 

Chris moved so their cocks rubbed together and gripped them both in one hand. That proved to be sufficient distraction. Alex strained for orgasm as Chris slowly pumped up and down. He grabbed Chris shoulders and kneaded, whimpering at the twin blossoms of pleasure-pain on each side of his neck.

 

The three men barely moved, shifting friction burning slowly as Chris stroked and Lance began pulsing upward in gradually longer thrusts in and out. Alex hung poised on the precipice of climax, and he planted his feet to briefly take control of his own motion.

 

He froze, trembling, while Lance's teeth sank into the flesh where neck met shoulder. Every nerve was sensitized. Chris' fingertips brushed Alex's abdomen like burning embers. Lance's body was a heavy wildfire under his back. Alex's ass clenched rhythmically around Lance's cock shifting and rubbing inside him against the node sending flames licking up his spine. Alex gasped as hot breath caressed his ear and moved down his chest. Chris licked his collarbone and blew it cool. Alex twitched helplessly, skewered and held by Lance's arms and teeth while Chris teased him. His hips jerked as the billion points of fire joined to consume him, and orgasm made his ears ring with the rush of blood within them.

 

Chris gently moved Alex's hands off his back and crawled off. Lance eased away from the brink of his orgasm, shuddering with unfulfilled need.

 

Alex returned to awareness of the world outside his body and found Lance was still rigid inside him, throbbing. Alex clamped down experimentally, and Lance groaned.

 

"Come on," Alex whispered, and he rolled onto his stomach, pulling Lance on his back like a cloak. Lance shuddered, braced on sinewy arms with muscles standing out in high relief. His head drooped so his forehead brushed the sweat-dampened skin between Alex's shoulders. Alex raised his ass, spread his legs even wider than they had been before, to encourage Lance to pound into him. The shattering climax had wrung him out, but a hole remained where his trust for Mulder had been. If they would just fill him violently, forcing themselves into every empty space where Mulder used to be, maybe it wouldn't hurt so much.

 

Lance couldn't help responding to the movement under him. Submissive and needy, Alex squirmed, drawing Lance in.

 

"Christian," Lance whispered.

 

Chris placed a hand on Lance's ass and urged him onward with a squeeze. Lance thrust, tight under Chris' hand. The muscle flexed temptingly, and Chris moved to straddle Lance's calves.

 

Lance stilled, panting in time with the harsh breaths Alex made as his body was stimulated back into arousal. Chris' hand, covered again with lube, slid between Lance's buttocks to explore and twist.

 

Lance's hips swung back and forth between his partner and their occasional lover, onto Chris' fingers and into Alex's heat. Lance's legs parted for Chris, and Chris moved to allow them to spread.

 

Alex thrust up to meet Lance's movements, demanding more. A shudder rippled from Lance into Alex as Chris penetrated. Two strokes later, Chris slammed Lance into Alex, and they both cried out. Chris took a moment to feel the tingling all over that came with being inside his partner and lover then set their bodies in motion inexorably toward their goal.

 

Alex gasped and whimpered, echoed by Lance, as Chris' movement shifted them both. The slow burn was building again inside Alex, pounded breathless by the solid bodies above him.

 

Lance relaxed his arms, letting his body blanket Alex's as he tried to postpone orgasm.

 

But the stimulation of his prostate and sensation of Lance's whole body rubbing over and his was bringing Alex ever closer to the inevitable. Every muscle tightened as he strained toward climax until he convulsed, bucking his hips up, crying out, and twisting his fists in the bedclothes.

 

Lance followed him over the edge. Indecisive hips jerked between the sensations in his cock and ass until he reached the peak and dropped into the freefall of orgasm, pulsing out his release into the fluttering chamber that held his cock.

 

Chris echoed their cries, as aroused by their noises as by anything else. He collapsed, panting, having emptied himself as well.

 

Alex shifted, trying to make room for his lungs to expand, and Chris and Lance gently separated from him and each other to catch their breath.

 

Chris was first to recover enough to head for the bathroom and the shower. Lance caressed Alex's face tenderly where it turned toward him.

 

"How are you feeling?"

 

"Like an overcooked noodle."

 

Lance cracked a grin. "How about inside?"

 

Alex rubbed his face on the pillow then rolled onto his back to look at the ceiling. "What the fuck happened? I mean, one minute we're talking about going slow and making a relationship, and the next minute my nose is bleeding. And then you're holding a gun on Mulder and Christian is helping me get dressed."

 

"Mulder was going to rape you."

 

Alex turned suddenly wet eyes toward Lance. "He what?"

 

Lance just nodded, unwilling to say it again. "Just say the word, Alex, and he's a dead man."

 

"No. He - We have a turbulent history. He's really not a bad man. I just seem to bring it out in him." Alex looked at the ceiling again.

 

"Well then, you two should stay far, far apart."

 

Alex looked back at Lance. "But I want him. To love me. I guess."

 

Lance sighed and drew his fingers through sweat-darkened hair. "It's not particularly safe, if his temper is that volatile."

 

"Nothing in my life ever has been."

 

Lance frowned.

 

Alex chuckled. "Don't kid yourself. You are as dangerous as crossing the street. Almost everyone gets across fine, but every once in while - splat."

 

Lance laughed and kissed Alex on the forehead.

 

Alex continued, "Do you wonder what life would have been like if you'd never been in the business?"

 

Lance took the question almost seriously. "Yes. I'd probably be an accountant. With a nice picket fence and two-point-three dogs. But I would never have met you or Christian. I would never have been pinned down by heavy gunfire behind a dumpster in gang-land, and you never would have saved my ass with a flash grenade. Chris would never have hidden us from the cops, and I wouldn't have stayed the night with him afterward while you went off to do your thing.

 

"Then again if I was an accountant, there would be several more mad scientists loose in the gene pool. And Chris would still be in dry cleaning."

 

Alex snorted at the play on words.

 

Speaking of Chris, dry, and clean - the man in question came out of the shower, not at all dry, dripping wet, and glowing golden in the light filtering through the blinds. He leapt playfully onto the bed, and Lance rolled away in time so that Chris landed only on Alex.

 

Lance pointed at Chris and said, "That's splat."

 

Alex couldn't catch his breath for a comeback, and Lance shimmied triumphantly into the shower.

 

\-- 

 

The sound of a safety clicking off next to Mulder's ear was loud in the enclosed space of the car. Mulder glanced in the mirror and saw the same platinum blond who had held a gun on him last night. This time, at least, he was fully dressed.

 

"I don't trust you," the blond began, "and I don't particularly like you. But Alex seems to think you have some redeeming features, so why don't you tell me what the fuck was up with you last night?"

 

Mulder dropped his head to the steering wheel. "I - ah - don't have an excuse. Really. I guess." He straightened again. "We just - Krycek and me - we've always been playing some sort of game where he has all the pieces and he dangles them in front of me, but never delivers. I'm always chasing, reaching, for something he keeps yanking out of my grasp, and last night - just felt like another typical tease."

 

"And?"

 

"And I should just stay away from him, since I obviously haven't stopped living in the past."

 

The blond cocked an eyebrow. "Personally, I think that's a great idea. But Alex wants you. So, Alex is going to get you. I like things tidy that way."

 

"Huh?"

 

"You're going to call him, and you're going to apologize and ask him out to dinner, and you are not going to touch him again with so much as a finger until he tells you to. I'll be watching, and I won't have any problem putting you into the ground if you get out of line. Are we clear?"

 

Mulder nodded.

 

"Good. I'll be seeing you. Take Alex someplace nice."

 

The blond clicked the safety back on, holstered the gun, and stepped out of the car. He closed the door gently and strolled off, whistling a cheerful tune that echoed off the concrete walls of the parking garage.

 

Mulder pulled out his cell phone. The blond hadn't actually demanded anything he didn't want to do. It was actually reassuring to know Alex still wanted him. And Mulder did truly regret his loss of control the night before.

 

Mulder dialed and listened to it ring.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Alex? I'm sorry about last night...."


End file.
